


Do You Remember?

by Shaloved30



Category: Superstition (SYFY)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: So, the new SyFy show, Superstition has started and I’ve become a fast fan. This is a short ficlet for Calvin Hastings and May Westbrook- former high school sweethearts reunited now that Calvin has returned back home from the military to La Rochelle, GA and discovered (spoiler alert) he has a 16-year-old daughter he’d also left behind.They’re supposed to be working but Calvin’s thoughts are too loud.Calvin x May (with mentions of Garvey)





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Superstition airs on Thursdays at 11PM. I hope we can keep this show so please watch if you can!

_“She looks like me sometimes.”_

He says it without even really thinking about it, or May’s reaction. He wasn’t prepared when she flinched. His heart leaped in his chest and he immediately wanted to apologize, even if he wasn’t sure why.

May sighs and tries to play it off. Hoping he won’t notice. They were supposed to be going through more witness accounts. A nice sized stack of papers had formed on her desk since he sat down with that sketch artist and the photo of “The Dredge” was making the rounds. Or as they called him at the station-Johnny Doe, thanks to Calvin’s Johnny Cash reference he repeated to the artist as he worked.

“She always has.” Her voice comes out as strong as she hoped it would even though her heart is pounding so hard she can hear it in her ears.

“Especially the day she was born. Looked so much like you, your mama burst into tears at the same time I did.” There. That should make him uncomfortable enough to make this conversation wait a little longer. She wasn’t ready to talk about this. Not at work. Or anywhere else right now.

Calvin rubs the back of his neck hard and looks down at his feet.

May glances his way while her head is down and says silent thanks. Some things never change. She flips to the next folder and takes a special interest in this particular account. Even though it was no different or informative than the last.

“I probably will never be able to say it enough, but May, I  _am_ sorry.” Calvin lifts his head when he says it. Works a bit to try and catch her eyes before giving up, but presses on. “Sorry I left you… and never told you why or where. Sorry I missed Garvey’s first-everything.”

May had stopped reading. The sure and sudden confidence in his voice had sent a shiver of remembrance down her spine already that felt too much like old. And the words on the paper she was holding on to now just to keep her hands still started to blur by the time he finished. She closed her eyes for a moment to collect. Thankful she was still looking down at the file and not at the man who’s eyeing she could feel taking her completely in across from her.

“There’s plenty of pictures. I know it’s not the same, but..”  Her voice had lost its edge. Already thinking of the three binders full of photos on her shelf back at home.

“Pictures would be great! Just..great.” Calvin straightens in his seat and clears his throat.

May chances to look up at him when he stops her short of finishing, somewhat shocked by his elation. Though she probably shouldn’t be. Of course, he’d want to see them. She was thankful he did, and the light suddenly shining in his eyes made her heart clench just a tiny bit. She smiled at him then.

“Okay.”


End file.
